Wings of Fire: The Warrior Forest
Wings of Fire: The Warrior Forest is based off of Warrior Cats and Wings of Fire. CrystalDragon3568 (me) is the only person allowed to edit it. Thanks for reading! Prologue: Glory sat on her platform, watching the forest. It seems everyday that we were in danger, years ago. She thought, and sighed. Glory missed being a dragonet, not to mention a Dragonet of Destiny. It was fun, hiding from enemies, ending wars, becoming queens. Glory decided to go for a little fly around. She flew off her platform and into the night. Glory landed and started to walk. She came to a boulder shaped like a snake head, with large front fangs, and extra small teeth at the back. Like a dragon with a snakes head, only the head, nothing else. Glory thought. She flew back to her platform and wrote a note to Starflight. It read: Starflight, I need to talk to you in the morning. Please come. Meet me at my platform, along with Clay, Tsunami, and Sunny. I need to show you something wierd, and you need to see it. Thanks, Glory Glory gave it to a RainWing, who flew off into the night. Chapter 1: “Starflight, stop poking that thing with a stick! Throw the stick into it, instead!” Tsunami said. “Fine, miss bossy pants!” Starflight said, throwing the stick down into the boulder. Nothing happened. The dragons stared at it. Clay though it led to food; Tsunami thought it led to an underground battle zone; Glory thought it was creepy; Starflight thought it was a tunnel into IceWing territory; Sunny thought it looked cute. “Starflight, get a close look at it.” Glory urged him. Starflight moved close to it and fell in. “Starflight!” Sunny screamed. Glory, Clay, and Tsunami stared. Sunny dove in. Tsunami followed, then Clay, then Glory, who glanced back at the rainforest before going in. They fell into light, trees, and much more than they thought. Chapter 2 (Clay): Clay jumped up and looked around. “Tsunami?” he called. “Glory? Starflight? Sunny?” “What in the name of… Who are you?” a voice called. Clay yelped. “Did I eat your fruit? I’m sorry if I did! I didn’t know!” Clay said. “What? No! Blech! Why would I eat fruit, mouse-brain?” Clay got up. He saw a cat. He looked down at his talons. Instead, there were paws. “What am I?” “In ThunderClan territory!” the flame colored cat said. “What’s your name?” “Clay.” “Clay what?” “Huh?” “You know, Clayfur, Clayheart, Claywhisker.” the cat asked. “Oh, um, Claybelly.” Clay replied. “Claybelly? Well, mine’s Firestar. Come to camp with me.” Clay followed the cat into the brackens that surrounded the area. Chapter 3 (Tsunami): Tsunami woke up sputtering. She felt water, fur, mud, claws, teeth, tails, rocks. She lashed out, attempting to open her wings, only to find out she couldn’t. “What in the three moons…?” Tsunami snarled. She lashed out with her claws and teeth, fighting away the creature who was dragging her. “Stop it, stupid furball! I’m saving you from the river!” a voice said. “I can swim, you know!” Tsunami spat. “Whatever. I’m Leopardstar. You?” the voice said. “Tsunami.” Tsunami replied. “Hmm, I think it should be Tsunamiclaw. Welcome to RiverClan, Tsunamiclaw.” Leopardstar said. Tsunami got up and saw a cat. She realized she had fur. And paws. She was a cat. And so was Leopardstar. “Follow me.” Leopardstar said. Tsunami followed Leopardstar away from the forest, into the wetland. Chapter 4 (Glory): Wind howled in Glory’s ears. She ran as fast as she could. Attackers were following her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a cat following her. He’s still here! I’ll get ripped to shreds before I find my friends! Glory thought. Then she realized running wouldn’t get her anywhere; she would have to turn and fight. Glory stopped and turned around. She caught the black and white cat by surprise, leaping on him and pinning him to the ground. “Get off of me! WindClan needs a leader!” the cat said, muffled by Glory. “WindClan?” Glory echoed. The cat chose this moment, when Glory was caught off guard, to flip over and pin her down. “Get off of me! Help! Tsunami! Clay! Someone!” Glory called. Nothing. “What is your name?” the cat asked. “My name is Glory.” Glory replied. “Glory what?” “Gloryburst?” “Hmm.” The cat got off of her and started to clean himself. “I’m Tallstar. Follow me.” Glory followed the cat into the moorland, hoping to catch a sight of her friends but seeing nothing. Chapter 5 (Starflight): Starflight tumbled onto a pine tree. A pine tree. “Ouch!” he said, being pricked by the pines. “Where am I?” he wondered aloud. “In ShadowClan territory! What do you think your doing up there, trying to fly?” a voice snapped. “Get down here!” Starflight fell to the ground. “What’s your name?” the voice said. “St….Star….Starflight.” Starflight said. “Hmm. I’m Blackstar.” the voice said again. Starflight looked up to see a cat. He had paws, fur, cat ears, and even really good eyesight. Not that I’ll need it. I just need to find my friends, get home, live a happy life. Wait, I’m not blind? Starflight wondered. He looked around to see more pine trees, a forest, a river, a moorland, and something else. “That’s the Thunderpath. I’d stay away from it.” Blackstar said, following Starflight’s gaze. “Follow me. Now.” Starflight followed the white cat into the trees, catching a sight of yellow fur in the forest. Chapter 6 (Sunny): Sunny woke in a camp full of cats staring at her. She saw a familiar brown cat… “Clay!” she cried. “I have to be called Claybelly now.” Clay said. “Why?” Sunny asked, puzzled. “I’ll tell you later.” Sunny focused back on the fire cat on the tall rocks. “I will name this cat.” He nodded at Sunny. “Sunnyheart.” “Claybelly! Sunnyheart! Claybelly! Sunnyheart!” the gathered cats called. They parted, leaving only the flame cat, a sandy cat, Sunny, and Clay alone in the clearing. “Clay, where are we?” Sunny whispered. “We’re in a forest, ThunderClan territory, Firestar, that flame-colored cat over there, claims. I have no idea where Tsunami, Glory, or Starflight are. Firestar says that RiverClan has a new warrior, Tsunamiclaw, so I’m assuming that’s Tsunami; that WindClan has a new warrior, Gloryburst, so I’m assuming that’s Glory; and that ShadowClan has a new warrior, Starflight, so I’m sure that’s Starflight. I think we’re all in different clans, except for us two. I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Clay said. Sunny nodded, Clay walking away, leaving her in the clearing. Chapter 7 (Tsunami): Category:Content (CrystalDragon3568) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)